All manner and variety of absorbent articles configured for the absorption of body fluids such as menses, urine, and feces are, of course, well known. Generally, absorbent articles comprise a liquid pervious topsheet, a liquid impervious backsheet, and an absorbent core positioned between the topsheet and the backsheet. The exudates from a wearer's body readily penetrate through the topsheet and are contained in the absorbent core.
The topsheet serves at least two purposes. First, the topsheet provides fluid handling properties including rapid aquisition of fluids through the topsheet and into the absorbent core and the prevention of "re-wet" of those fluids absorbed by the absorbent core, that is, fluids once absorbed into the absorbent core will not leak back through the topsheet to wet the wearer's skin. Second, the topsheet provides skin comfort by being compliant, soft feeling, dry, and non-irritating to the wearer's skin.
In order to provide better fluid handling characteristics and skin comfort, apertured thermoplastic films have been developed as a material for the topsheet. Apertured thermoplastic films have been preferred for the topsheet because they are pervious to liquids and yet non-absorbent. Thus, the surface of the apertured thermoplastic film which is in contact with the body remains dry and is more comfortable to the wearer. Such apertured thermoplastic films are available in the marketplace, and include films disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,135, entitled "Absorptive Structure Having Tapered Capillaries", issued to Thompson on Dec. 30, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,426, entitled "Disposable Absorbent Article Having A Stain-Resistant Topsheet", issued to Mullane and Smith on Apr. 13, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,314, entitled "Resilient Plastic Web Exhibiting Fiber-Like Properties", issued to Radel and Thompson on Aug. 3, 1982; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,045, entitled "Macroscopically Expanded Three-Dimensional Plastic Web Exhibiting Non-Glossy Visible Surface and Cloth-Like Tactile Impression", which issued to Ahr, Louis, Mullane, and Ouellette on Jul. 31, 1984, all of which are herein incorporated by reference.
However, while apertured thermoplastic films provide excellent dryness and "re-wet" properties, further improvements in skin feel and comfort are desirable. In particular, some consumers have complained that the apertured thermoplastic films can feel hot, sweaty, or sticky.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a topsheet having an improved skin comfort with superior fluid handling characteristics.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an absorbent article with such an improved topsheet.